Saturdays are best with Company
by MC Bossk and DJ-88
Summary: Enjoying a day off from fighting RED Medic goes to a neaby town to relax when an unexpected visitor is invited to join. Rated 'T' for Scout's potty mouth. This is PRE-Slash, and I won't continue this. It is just some mild fluffy stuff for my two favorite characters. Read and Review!


'_Ah~… Saturday, a beautiful day. A day to relax with no fear of being blown up, stabbed, or gibbed. What a marvelous day this Saturday is indeed!'_ A cool breeze brushed past RED Medic as he gazed out at the open space in front of him while sipping some warm coffee. It was fall in Harvest which meant that it was quickly being decorated for the upcoming Halloween Event; already many have died because of exploding pumpkins. As of now though, the weekend is theirs, which means that Medic was able to go to the nearby town where he is now and relax at a small café that had a wonderful view of the orange and gold colored valley he had drove through to get here. The town was relatively small and quiet, no major traffic and most of the roads were still dirt; it reminded him of better times from his childhood.

A ruckus came from a bar next to the café followed by shouting and cursing of a familiar nature. A lanky figure was suddenly thrown out and onto the dirt road.

"And stay out until you get a real ID punk!" Yelled very angry and burly man who from his attire, seemed to be the bartender. The young man sprung to his feet and began yelling profanities at the man until the other went back inside. Medic couldn't help but chuckle as BLU Scout, dressed in a now dusty light blue dress shirt, jeans, and boots pouted. Scout dusted himself off before turning and noticing his usual opponent. Medic was sporting an expensive German made grey vest and grey dress pants, with a white dress shirt and black tie, though the runner noticed that he still had his usual jackboots, which were gleaming in the morning light, on under his pants. Medic waved him over with his free hand. Scout, being very cautious as he remembered what happened to their spy and a fridge walked over.

"What'da want ya freekin' Nazi?" Medic rolled his eyes and gestured to the open chair opposite him.

"Take a seat, it ish a beautiful day to be a Saturday und must be enjoyed. It ish better vith company." he said with a smile. Still cautious Scout sat down just as a fancily dressed waiter came up to their table.

"Would you like anything to drink sir?" Scout screwed up his face as he looked at Medic's drink, trying to think if he should order the same thing of whatever it was he was having. Though Medic beat him to it.

"A bottle of red vine mein good man, two glasses." The man nodded and walked off. Scout was a little shocked that the Medic had ordered alcohol for him, for the both of them!

"Why'd ya do dat for?" Medic took a sip from his coffee before answering.

"For shtarters, it ish 'Vhy did you', not 'Vhy'd ya doo'" His imitation sounded goofy, Scout had to chuckle at that even if it was a bit of an insult. "As for ze vine, you vere kicked out of ze bar because you are too young. I remember mein first drink, und I vas much younger zan you at ze time. Consider it a nice geshture of friendship." Scout was a little shocked at that, this was certainly a side of the enemy he had never thought existed. The waiter quickly returned with an expensive looking bottle and two wine glasses. He poured their drinks then left, leaving the bottle on the table. Medic set his empty mug of coffee down and took up his glass, taking a drink before returning his full attention to the valley. Scout looked out at the scenery as well, but he focused more on the sky which was a lovely blue and was only broken by white puffy clouds dotted here and there. But like most scouts he was quickly getting bored so he turned his gaze to the wine. Picking up the glass he sniffed it, the slightly bitter smell engulfing his senses. It reminded him of his ma when she came home with one of her friends.

"You know, you are shupposed to drink it." Scout looked up and saw the German was smiling again at him. Not one to be humiliated (often) Scout downed half the glass, which he almost promptly coughed back up but swallowed. Medic was laughing as Scout coughed at the strong taste of it.

"Fuck man that stuff burns!" He exclaimed as he glared at the offending substance in his glass which somehow remained in his hand.

"You are shupposed to drink it shlowly. Savor ze flavor und just let it rest on your tongue for a moment before shvallowing." Medic demonstrated by taking a bit into his mouth, a look of content spread across his features right before he swallowed. "It ish a good vintage." Scout slowly raised the glass to his lips and gingerly drank a bit, doing as he was told and let it sit on his tongue for a moment. It burned again a little at first but it was a good burn this time. He swallowed and looked over to Medic who had waited patiently. He was rewarded when Scout smiled up at him and took another sip.

The conversation was light, and Medic only had to correct him twice in his grammar. Turns out they had some things in common they never would have expected. Scout for once was talking in a mature manner as well; Medic liked this side of his opponent very much. Their waiter from earlier came out of the main building and over to Medic.

"Dr. Yeager, there is a… rather loud man on the telephone for you inside." Medic nodded and the man walked off.

"Excuse me Scout, I must take zis." The shocked runner nodded as the German went inside to take the call.

'Dr. Yeager… I know his last name?! I know his last name! Wait… why am I so excited? So I know his last name, what's the big deal it's not like I'm ever gonna know his first name anyway so its useless! Damn my head feels light.' Medic returned with a bit of a frown.

"I am shorry Scout, but I am needed back at mein base. Herr Demo blasted himself on accident und needs assistance." The teen frowned, though to Medic he looked disappointed, borderline sad. Feeling a light flutter in his chest, the older man placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have already paid for ze vine, ze rest ish yours…" A slight pause. "Do you have a ride back to your base?" Scout looked up at Medic with a puzzled expression.

"No. I hitched a ride from a farmer with a huge ass beard. Why?"

"Vell, Herr Demo ish shtable from vat zey told me. So I have shome time, vould you like a ride back?" Scout smiled at this and nodded.

"I'd like that." Collecting their things both men walked to a red pickup. Scout couldn't help but blush as he looked up at Medic. In this light, the sun shined to where it looked like a golden halo surrounded Medic's head giving him the look of an angel… Scout really was beginning to like this wine a lot more. Medic stopped and looked down at Scout, unknowing of the golden halo surrounding him.

"Hans." Scout blinked at Medic.

"W-what?" Medic smiled down at the young BLU.

"Mein name. Ze vaiter said mein last name, so I said mein first. Doctor Hans Yeager." Scout, still captivated by the sight of Hans simply replied his own name.

"Seth McDoogle." A gentle smile spread across Medic's features.

"Ish a cute name." a dark blush spread from Seth's face to the tip of his ears. Now knowing each other's names they both entered the old pickup. Remembering what the German said earlier, Seth completely agreed. Today was a beautiful Saturday to have company.


End file.
